NyaxLloyd
by AhsokaxTano
Summary: Story of Nya and Lloyd and how they make love in Lloyds vehicle and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

6 months have passed sense ninja defeated hands of time Lloyd and Nya started to spend more time together they worked together on smaller missions and over time Lloyd started to have feelings for her.

It was late evening Lloyd had made up his mind he will let Nya know that he loves her he went to her samurai x cave and prepared everything for the night back on the Bounty everyone were on there rooms doing there own things but Nya was masturbating. While she was naked on her bed fingers in her wet opened pussy she was thinking nothing else then to have an orgasm of her life when she was about to cum with a scream her phone ringed. Lloyd had send her a text to meet very fast in her samurai cave Nya ended her masturbation, but the clothes on, toke her bike and raided to her samurai cave.

Lloyd was prepared his vehicle for sex he had the seat but down and pillow and blanked on it he didnt had the sheet but it was not needed he also had removed his boxers so everything would be faster what he didnt know was that all this thinking about Nyas wet pussy made his dick hard. When he saw it he was proud over him self he let his pants down to see his hard cock it was good at least 16 cm long he touched his dick first to feel good but 4 minutes later he wanted to cum he was now in state where his dick will stay rock hard for 10 minutes unless when he cummes. Lloyd had masturbated before when he was kid he watched Nya under shower then later how Kai played with his dick and nipples it was easy to make him hard only little bit of porn talk and his dick was hard. Lloyd was in middle part of his touching when Nya entered in the cave " Hi Lloyd you wanted me to be here" Lloyd wasnt prepared for this so he pulled his pants up and but the belt on to hide it a little bit.

" Hi Nya good that you came" he hugged her she smelled so good " You have changed your hair stile like I see" Nya blushed he was first one who saw it even if she had passed Cole, Zane and Kai " Thank you for noticing your first one to see it" she bit raised her right feet on its toes and stared the floor she was so cute Lloyds dick just wanted to rise so much in his pants that it even bit hurt because the belt. Nya came closer to him and said " Lloyd theres something I wanna tell you about" " What" " Eeeh..mmh.. I...I.." " You what.." he came closer, grabbed Nyas hands and watched into her brown eyes " I love you Lloyd."

Lloyd was surprised he turned Nyas face towards his they stared into each other and finally Lloyd kissed her first Nya tried to resist but eventually she closed her eyes, let her hands fall free and let her knees weak Lloyd sensed that and picked her up while kissing he but her into his car.

They let there lips go for a minute and toke there positions Nya let her hair to get lose Lloyd just stared she was so beautiful he wanted to remove some of her clothes but she bulled him into the kiss again. 7 minutes after kissing she moved her hands down to his back and then to his belt Lloyd was so into to push his tongue deep into her mouth and didn noticed it that war between tongues was crazy there was so much saliva ther mouth edges were full of it but Nya loved it so much. While saliva was flowing down on Nyas cheeks on both sides she got her hands on Lloyds belt and felt his dick she felt it so well how it moved in his pants she know what was going on his new boyfriend tried to hold it back like a real man. When Lloyd was about to get his entire tongue in Nyas mouth she buckled his belt and his dick got free. " Wow Lloyd its so big" " 16 cm honey wanna feel it?" " Oh hell yeah but first" she pulled his pants down Lloyd got on his knees so Nya could see it better he came closer to Nya so she could stroke it 2 minutes then Lloyd stand up and removed all of his clothes.

When Lloyd was fully naked Nya was getting wetter and wetter saliva wasnt only thing on her face but enormous green ninja cock as well Lloyd got on his knees again but this time he removed Nyas black boots, gray pants and her black socks she has so beautiful legs her gray and from the sides light blue lined panties were seen. Nya her self removed her gray belts on her chest what was used to wear her weapons like a spear or a sword on her back and her black shirt with gray sleeves she now weared her gray light blue lined bra and panties.

"Your so hot babe" " I know honey aah fuck me" Lloyd smiled he kissed her again and removed her bra when he kissed down to her tits he drew her bra next to there other clothes " Your tits are so awesome and so melon size ah so good" he started to kiss her left tit and its nipple for 4 minutes then he moved to her right breast and did it with same time. Finally he kissed over her stomach to her panties Nya was moaning out loud Lloyd pulled her panties away and watched her wet pussy Nya was smirking at him Loyd toke her feet and kissed it then her right feet and together by kissing he reached to her pussy first it was just wet now it was dripping. " Its so hot has any one told that you have so hot pussy Nya mmh" "No no one your first so cute that you see small things about me so caring" "Off course I will all ways."

Lloyd didnt waste no more time and started to lick her vagina when green ninja tongue touched her she started to moan out loud she loved that even more then he kissing her nipples and feet with a minute Nya started to lose her self she but her hands above her head grabing up edges of the pillow Lloyd saw it and knew he was doing it right. Green ninja continued to suck water ninjas pussy each time Nya moaned out louder "Your tongue aaaaah is so aaaah gooood mmh" Lloyd watched her she was breathing so heavily her chest bones were seen when she breath in but he also used his fingers to open her pussy a bit his tongue now went deeper.

After 4 more minutes Lloyd stoped sucking and stood up Nya watched him he came closer to her face Lloyd kissed her and holded his hands with her while kissing young ninja pushed his dick in her Nya breathed heavily but did not broke the kiss. Lloyd pushed in deeper her juices were coming out from her she moved her body beneath Lloyds there skin touched each other Nyas breasts with hard nipples touched Lloyds nipples hes dick was all the way in now. Lloyd knew that he needs to take slow because he felt how Nya moved her it might mean it hurted her a bit but then. "Fuck me my new boyfriend" "Ok but what about Jay" "Fuck him I saw his dick once hes so small 8 cm and thats all" "Wow that is small I understand why you like mine" Lloyd bit bite her left nipple "Thats so hot hmmm mmmh oh yeah." After 5 minutes of there sex Lloyd was on his top speed Nya moaned loudly entire cave echoes her scream Nyas pussy was still dripping at some point every time when Lloyds dick entered her white water or saliva kind of juice came out. First was Nya the one who closed her eyes from pleasure now Lloyd was doing same thing he was biting his lower lip holding his head up while having smile on his face her inner walls felt so good he knew he has to say something but how much does Nya understand over all of this moaning. When Lloyd had fucked her for 10 minutes "Oh my god Lloyd aaah Im close" "Me to baby me to aah" "I...think...I...I think ahh Im a...a...about to cuuuuuum aaah" "Cum Nya cum your white cum" "Ooh oooh AAAAAAAH MY GOD YOUR DICK AAH AAAAH AAAAH AAAAAAAAH I CAME."

Loyd pushed in as Nya screamed out from pain he did not stop because he did not cummed yet but Nya did and Lloyd continued to fuck her when she calmed down and moaned again she breaded in and out very fast but then Loyd suddenly stopped.

He toke Nya up and moved her so she was only on her left knee and arm right leg was on Lloyds left shoulder and her right arm was on the seat when she was in position green ninja didnt waste no time and pushed his rock hard dick back in. when he entered Nya again closed her eyes and juices were coming out from her again it was dripping down from her left leg after 5 minutes seat was getting wetter and wetter. Lloyd felt so good her pussy was tight and her feet amazing he started to suck her toes even thats one thing what he loved about women he liked mostly Nya and Skylor s both of there naked, soft, hairless teenager legs were absolutely amazing he just could not think nothing else during a night time when he did not get some sleep Lloyd was then naked and watched porn from his phone every time when he thought about Nyas and Skylors legs.

Green ninja toke up his speed again and pushed in more "Oooooh Lloyd I CANT AAAAH OHH YEAS OOOH YEAS" " Aah Nya your so tight even better then aah before" " I know aaaaaaaah FUCK AAH AAH MMH I OOOH AAAAAH AAAAAH MY PU MMH MY AAH PUSSSSSYYYYY AAAAH YEAH AAAAAH OOH I CUMMED." "Yea you did I can feel it around my dick" "How does it feel?" "AMAZING AAH" " Thats what I thought now fuck me in dogy stile" " As you wish babe."

Lloyd let her leg go but holded his dick inside it was not needed to take it out when she was in position " You ready" " Fuck me green boy" Lloyd still moved his hands around her ass a little pit but it only toke like few seconds he then pushed in. It even wasnt entire length in when Nya started to moan like animal " OOOOH GOD how much can you hold on like seriously" Lloyd was surprised to hear that " What you only came 2 time ooh am I so good that it hurts your hot vagina well I can go faster then" " Yes fuck me I like when your giant dick opens my pussy" " Lets hope that your pussy will stay opened for rest of the night then." Lloyd continued with his speed and pounced her ass he only smiled about it he slammed into her for next 13 minutes when " LLOYD I MMMH IM AAAAAAH" and she came Lloyd felt her juices again it was getting just more and more tighter then before.

"Lloyd I aah I must sit now" " I know thats our next position" Nya understood cowgirl position Lloyd pulled out and she got on the edge of the car seat he then lay down and Nya sat on top of him. When his dick was inside " Wow your tits and body is just so amazing" " I knooow aah" Lloyd started to pound her now hard with 2 minutes they were on there top speed she but her left hand was suporting her body while her right hand was on top of her pussy she closed her eyes and bite her lower lip. Lloyd also had so good few on her tits and he even grabbed her left one her heart fast pumping was felt it made Lloyd clear that Nya really was on losing it. What was true of course after her third orgasms her sight was getting a bit hazy and now when she was riding with him she didnt sensed nothing about outside world only her pussy. Lloyd but grabbed her ass with that a smirk came to her face that meant that there was still some consciousness that she felt her butt thry did that also 13 minutes until Nya got some consciousness back.

"Lloyd I...I I caaaaant aaaah it's still to much pleasure to me AAAAAH MY PUSSY " " WAIT NYA LET'S CUM TOGETHER OK " " OK AAAAH " so Lloyd and Nya together "AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMH OOOOOH AAH" "LLOYD OOH YOUR DICK " " NYA MMH YOUR PUSSY." When they ended there orgasms Lloyd pulled a bit out from her and Nya pushed a lot out from her Lloyds cock, balls and legs were together with it also there seat and Nyas pussy and legs. They lied down next to each other and watched up into the ceiling " That was amazing who knew that our green ninja got that kind of a body and stamina to keep up" " And who would knew that my water ninja have so good orgasms" Lloyd kissed her " I love you Lloyd" " I love you to Nya."

Lloyd shut the cave lights and but the defense class on so they were inside now he bulled the blanket over them, but his dick what was still hard back into her pussy, toke her between hes arms and they falled asleep after getting there breath back and getting used to with a blanket that is wet and holds both of there cum and juice.


	2. Chapter 2

The past

Emperor palace was destroyed, sons of Garmadon are power full as ever it has been long time sense Lloyd and Nya had sex in samurai x cave Nya missed her new boyfriends cock she did got fingered at the palace by Lloyd but it was not enough she wanted more. The ninja were at the bounty they were just returned from the police station and Mistake and had agreed to fly other side of Ninjago to avoid sons of Garmadon Lloyd was walking in the hall way going to his room but he was pulled into a closet he was pushed against the wall and kissed it was Nya.

Her soft lips and skin when she pulled away "Missed me baby" "Hell yeah baby" Lloyd kissed her back and removed his shirt Nya removed her pants and panties she quickly unbuckled his belt and his member fall free they turned around so Nya was now against the wall she used her legs to remove her boots and pants but she had no socks so it was fast now. Lloyd touched her tits while she touched his dick bit and then she but it inside her Lloyd toke her right leg and hold it in his hand while he pushed inside her she moaned loudly it was so good at first he was slow but now he went faster it was so good that she even could not kiss.

Lloyd let her black hair to go lose she but her left leg around him as well and Lloyd grabbed her butt so she wouldn´t fall he went faster and faster bushing every inch inside her after a few minutes "Oh Lloyd Im close" "Hold on a little bit lets cum together" she was losing her self now her pussy was dripping little bit after a every Lloyds bush a tasty juice was falling on the ground. Just a few moments later they both came Lloyd bush every inch inside and dint pulled out of her until every last peace of his hot cum was shot inside her worm womb she let her leg go and they sat on the ground Nya but her head on Lloyds shoulder and they took some breath.

While they were sitting Lloyd put his hand on her leg "You have so beautiful legs Nya" she replied "I know touch some more" he did as his girl asked she spread her legs so he could touch more her pussy was also still dripping from Lloyds sperm she toke some of it with her fingers and put it in her mouth it was tasty. After a while they but there clothes but before Nya could but her pants on Lloyd licked her legs clean and a bit touched her pussy with his tongue it was soooo beautiful it was wet, it was only for him to use, it had no fur on it and when you open its vagina lips you can see water ninjas wet pink skin. When his girlfriend was clean and clothed it was time to continue there every day things but mostly they were at one place on a bounty what was only for them and where they sucked each other secretly.

Present day

After defeating the oni there was a time of peace yes there were some weeks between defeat of Garmadon and invasion of the oni but it was not enough free time eventually Lloyd and Nya needed to wait. When a month had passed after the invasion ninja toke some time for there self Lloyd and Nya went for a ride until they made there way to the east of Ninjago when they came out from there vehicle Lloyd took a map out "Hey Nya should this beach be here " "No it should be rocky and hilly " "Weird when Im looking at the map theres no beach on it" "What let me see it" she took a map it was true there was no beach on it. " Ok I agree it should be rocky unleast that part of Ninjago cost line" Lloyd looked up " Can it be possible that those giant trees there can be cause of it" "It might be they to cover entire beach so technically they could interrupt satellite camera." Lloyd was happy for it " Hey you know what it means" " That we need to upgrade our satellites" "What no we found beautiful beach what is not on any map, or on any GPS on that matter" " Oh that s right that beach can be only..." " Ours" they laughed happily and went to get there things out from there vehicles. When there camp was up Nya said " lets get naked" " oh hell yeah."

when they were naked Lloyd jumped into the water Nya followed him while they were swimming Lloyd came behind her he grabbed her tits and kissed her while kissing he moved his hand between her legs she spread them They were floating in the water now. Nya toke his big cock and but it inside her pussy he pushed in hes dick felt so good when they had there ocean sex for a 20 minutes Nya felt she will come "OOH Lloyd Im cumming" " You like it yeah" " Yeah cum into my womb aaah please" " Into what I cant hear you babe" " Cum your hot cum into my womb AAAAAAH" and just then he came she actually felt how he shot his hot cum into her.

When he pulled it out some of a cum what was left on it was washed of by a sea water they continued kissing and went to behind a hill where they found pool and also a waterfall because it was near a sea and Nyas moans it was not so easy to hear it but they found a perfect way to clean themselves. Lloyd used another chance to fuck her he pushed his dick into her ass for this Nya was opened to "Finally some anal sex as well" he pushed in every inch after every push her pussy was dripping from her and Lloyds sperm he fucked her for another 20 minutes until he asked " Can I cum into your ass as well?" "Aah aah yeah aaaah." He didn t need anything else he speeded up and shot again everything he had into her both of her holes were filled with his sperm now the took some breath by sitting in the pool and later cleaned themselves.

Night time arrived they were sitting at the beach near the fire what Lloyd lighted up with his green flame they were still naked after finishing there meal Nya sat next to his boyfriend to watch how moon shined on the small waves that crashed on the soft sand at some point she kissed him and climbed on top of him "What are you doing honey" " Sssh relax." Doing as asked Lloyd layied down as Nya started to suck his cock she is very good at this using her lips and tongue together sucking every part of it eventually taking entire dick into her mouth Lloyd closed his eyes and enjoyed how the most beautiful girl in the entire Ninjago is sucking his big dick when 10 minutes were passed she toke her mouth away and looked at him " Enjoying your self" Lloyd only nodded Nya was smiling while biting her lower lip but when he looked her she but her tongue at his balls and slowly licked to the end of his dick.

After a while she standed up a bit and let her body to fall on his dick first at slow but later like at 3th or 4th push much deeper and faster Lloyd loved when they can fuck in cowgirl stile he has so good view on her face and breasts thats why he grabbed and bit squeezed there nipples a bit. They fucked peacefully Nya with normal speed and Lloyd pushing full inch in her after a few minutes they went faster " I love how your tits jump up and down when you ride with me mmh" " I...aaaah love…...your….aaah dick as well aaaah its so deep, its so deep, it so deep." Nya pushed hes dick deeper feeling how it touches her womb entrance " Is it ok if I all ways cum inside you I mean we have never used condoms what if you get pregnant" " Dont worry it will be all right oooh yeah" " You like it aah do you like when I fuck you and when I fill you with my hot cumm" " Its the best feeling ever mmmh."

When they fucked for while Nya could not hold on any more " Im cumming aaaah" " Cum Nya cum beautiful girl" "AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH MMMMMMMMH YEEEEAAAAAAH." she came to his dick but like there first sex Lloyd didnt came yet they continued to have sex but sense Nya was bit weak from all of this Lloyd pushed her slim body on the sand she smiled at him and spreaded her legs letting Lloyd to do every thing he wants with her pussy. While ushing his big cock in again he grabbed her leg from a knee and kissing its toes but butting it later back where it was and started to go faster pushing in and out in and out Nyas pussy was making interesting noise when he entered into her but like last time she still felt how Lloyds dick touched her wombs entrance. Feeling that she could not hold any longer " Im….aaah Im coming again aaaaaaah aaaaaaah" " Im close as well hold on aaaah a little bit longer Nya" she tried it was off course bit hard but good hes rock hard dick was smashing inside little pussy after a minute " Now Nya lets cum" she felt the push it went deeper then any other one before and all the cum was brutally shot into her.

After Lloyd pulled out he still felt that he can have some more cum not wanting waste it " Nya open your mouth quicly" " Why wha…..." Lloyd pushed his dick down to her throat stroking it little bit and then shooting last of his sperm down to her throat when he pulled out he saw how his cum is in her mouth but " Swallow it hot girl" and thats what she did she swallowed all of Lloyds sperm after taking some breath Lloyd carried her to there tent and but her on there mattress taking her between his arms and pulling blanket over them " I love you Lloyd" " I love you to Nya" they watched into each other eyes and then finally falled asleep while hugging each other and having the sound of ocean waves outside of there tent.

Next morning

When sun had risen was Nya first one to wake up she walked near the pool where Lloyd fucked her ass because the pool water was mirror smooth her reflection on the water was well seen she bit work on her hair and then bit squeezed her tits when she watched her pussy she saw how it was still bit white from Lloyds sperm she then walked to her vehicle to get them something to eat. Warm sand felt good beneath her feet and warm wind from the east sea touched her body because she was still naked and enjoyed that a lot being naked felt so good when there sandwiches and coffee was ready she stood next to fire her legs cross and she tried to masturbate. Lloyd woke up after hearing her moans he slowly walked behind her and helped her to masturbate but he was pushed on the sand by Nya who but his hard cock in her again Lloyds favorite sex position they continued in this position for next 19 minutes.

Nya was in absolute heaven she almost lost her consciousness but at the end Lloyd cummed in her while Nya was losing her self but later " That was sooo great" " I know lets eat now" she agreed. When there sandwiches were eaten they started to gets some coffee but Lloys found that they forgot the cream for it " Eeh how we drink it I dont like black coffee" " What to you mean take cream from the freezer" " Its not there" " Oh ups ooh wait I have a solution for it but your cap here." Lloyd but his cup on the rock Nya came over it started to masturbate Lloyd got her idea it was hot idea when she was masturbating some of his cum falled into his cup but it was ok he helped her with fingering she breathed heavily until she came.

Her white pussy juice flew into his cup after enough of it " But my cup under my pussy I cant hold it any longer" " Yeah yeah ok" he quickly chanced the cups and Nya released last of her tasty juice. Green ninja thought her juice can be now more used then his drink they just found that another way, she laid on her back Lloyd got next to her with there cups giving her a spoon to mix her juice with coffee and sugar. When she was strong enough to sat up like Lloyds, liyng but his upper body on his left elbow she toke her position and Lloyd tasted it first " Hey very good should have used it earlier" she took a sip " Yeah it is mmh I guess we do find something new every day" for that Lloyd raised a cup for it towards each other and a beach. " You know Nya we should come here more often" "Not bad idea so far as it is not found I guess we can be long time here" " Of course because if you are now thinking it is the only place where we can be well you know" " Be our selfes yeah I agree." After they finished there coffee and cleaning of there cups and plates they prepared to leave but before it they went to shower them selfes under the waterfall Lloyd grabbed and kissed her and later sucked her wet pussy Nya asked " You like it am I right" Lloyd answered while licking her pussy " Yeah so sooo much mmh."

Nya continued to moan after a 20 minutes of sucking he standed up and pushed her behind the waterfall, water from it falled on Lloyds back and Nyas legs that were around his waste but it didnt disturbed them Lloyd toke her wet leg and sucked it for 3 minutes then another leg same time then he made his dick hard by stroking it and pushed in with force Nya screamed out but thats what she wanted.

Lloyd had fucked her for 10 minutes until Nya lost almost her consciousness but Lloyds wet kisses kept her awake she also was about to cum " Lloyd I I AAAAAAAH" and she came Nyas warm juice was floating around Lloyds hard dick. He still continued to fuck her wet pussy it was getting tighter around his cock and after another 24 minutes he felt how hes ready to cum " Nya Im cumming" " Me to lets aaaah cum mmmh together" Lloyd nodded because he loved to come with her " Ok are you ready babe" " Yeah Im ready mmmh aah" Lloyd make some last strong pushes and then he came " AAAAAAAAH NYYAAAAA". When he had his entire load in her Nya also released her juices around his cock " AAAAH LLOYD AAAAAAAAAH MMMMMMMH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAH" when both of them were empty they cleaned them selfes and went on a vehicle where they but there clothes back on " It was fun with no doubt the best one ever or what to you think?" she answered while putting her clothes on " I agree it was even better then our first sex in my samurai x cave."

" So you agree to come back here in the future" " Oh sure it will be only our place where we can be naked and love each other" Lloyd only smirked and sat behind a drivers seat while they were riding Nya off course was between his legs and was sucking his dick for entire drip she made him cum 2 times and swallowed all of it both times it tasted so good like her own juice what she got from her pussy while fingering it.

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked that story I hope the guy or a girl who said that Lloyd needs to fill Nyas womb likes that one as well hopefully you write another review about my amazing spiez chapters as well if any you have more ideas how to continiue this or other chapters then it at the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

After returning from the never-realm Lloyd and Nya were having sex in Nyas bed both were at the edge to cum and when they did " AAAAAAAH Lloyd cum in my womb" and he cummed into her womb but something was different Lloyds eyes were glowing green like his power and so did Nyas eyes and her crotch. Glowing of her crotch was off course like little green flame things that formed her vagina, womb and two ovary when Lloyd saw that green flame thing effect he quickly toke his phone and made a picture from it so they could study it both of them were still glowing a little bit but it soon ended Nya had let her last juices around Lloyds cock.

Green ninja was off course still shooting some of his cum into her and after he ended she threw down beside him and soon after she asked " What was with the glowing green eyes?" Lloyd responded " I had green eyes you had glowing green eyes and crotch" " What" he toke his phone and showed it to her it was true both there eyes were glowing green ant there genitals form was seen on there crotches " What was happening there Lloyd?" " I dont know but what I do know is that because of it I shot a lot off sperm in you" for this she laughed " Yeah you did hot guy look at me it looks like Im pregnant." it was true her stomach was bit looking bigger but it give Nya idea " Mmh what if eeh what if that large amount of cum was coming because of your green powers." Lloyd was thinking about it and it could be true " So what do you wanna say is that I have unlocked some kind of a way to use powers to shoot large amount of cum or something like that" " Yeah because we were having sex a lot and non of those times have we been well having that glowing thing" " Hmm interesting and reason why you had that glow thing was because I pushed into your womb" " Something like that masturbate again I wanna see is that only with you and remember you must have same relax state like we had just few minutes ago."

Lloyd nodded and threw blanket on the floor so hes full body could be seen by Nya oh he was just beautiful he may not have muscles of Chole but he has so beautiful soft and smooth body he started to touch his dick and it went back hard Nya watched how his boyfriend masturbates and moved her hand over his cheeks while putting her right leg over his right leg. After a 10 minutes of masturbating Lloyd went faster and faster Nya sat on his legs and toke over the job Lloyd was surprised but accepted with it after a minute he was very close his eyes were closed his body was sweating and everything but it was normal then he let out a moan and opened his eyes they were glowing green as were his hairy balls and he cummed it was just amazing it was such a huge load what he shot it went to her face at first and later she tried to catch it what she off course did. It toke half a minute to shoot it out for Lloyd but after he ended his cumming he toke a moment to watch how does she toke it and boy she did toke a lot of it her mouth was full of it she eventually swallowed but a half of it came out and fell on his body like rest of his cum that was first shot to Nyas face both of there bodies were filled with Lloyds seed as well was her bed.

When they had catch some breath Lloyds hot cum was good feeling beneath Nyas tits and body as well the cum that was still inside her womb " That Nya was awesome did you saw that eeh how to call it peeing cum out from my dick" " Yeah I did and I swallowed some of it and we should really clean ourselves up in the morning and change my bed sheet" " Yeah good idea but now how to we take that green eyes and cum peeing thing?" Nya answered " I dont know it is mostly some kind of a new thing maybe there are many possibilities

like a sex upgrade- what more we fuck the more we upgrade ourselves

or relaxing and through pleasure using your powers- at the moment when you cum in deep place in your mind with out you even noticing using your powers to buff the sperm load."

All those ideas were so something for Lloyd because all of them had some kind of a sense in them " Yeah your right or all of them together wow thats awesome babe" Nya only smirked at him " Wait lets dry it again but differently this time" " How exactly?" Lloyd started to masturbate his dick " I show you soon." Because his dick was still hard it was going to be lot faster then the first one yeas it was sex but sex is actually like masturbating for boys but rather of using your hand you have a girls wet walls around your dick Lloyd watched Nya face while masturbating her cute brown eyes and soft face it was just most beautiful thing ever. While being at the end and had all ready feeling that he cummes he stood up and again eyes and cock glowed green and while he watched even if it was bit difficult because he saw almost everything with a green glow he shot or as they called it peed his cum on her it didnt came out like urine it came out in long parts almost like a snake or something like that.

Hot shot of his cum went every where she again tried to catch some of it with her tongue and did got some of it but mostly it went on her face, tits, neck, black hair and on the bed and even on the wall and on the floor Lloyd was now tired and he falled next to her while catching some breath Nya climbed on top of him and rubbed the worm seed against his shaking sweaty body. Cum what was left on her tits was flowing to her hard nipples she came above Lloyds face and he started to suck her tits and nipples he had no idea that his cum tastes so good when her tits were clean they were lying next to each other " I love you Lloyd" " I love you to Nya" and they fell asleep.

Next morning

After waking up Lloyd and Nya were kissing and touching each other under the blanket there bodies were still covered from some part with Lloyds cum what he peed out last nigh Lloyd then climbed on top of her and pushed his full length in " Ooh yeah mmh" was only thing she could say he continued to fuck her wet hole for next 20 minutes until " Im cumming Nya" " Cum into my womb green glow boy." After hearing the first two words were enough for him he quickly toke up his speed and 3 minutes later while both of there eyes and crotches were glowing he shot his sperm in her Nya let out a loud scream almost but was shut when Lloyd kissed her and watched into her glowing green eyes and she watching into his glowing eyes it was most romantic weird moment of her life mostly because like Lloyds her sight was also a bit cloudy like him she could also understand perfectly color, size and edge line on things and humans but it had just green glow on them.

When Lloyd was shooting his cum in her she started to fell different then just pleasure " Lloyd how much more cum do you shoot into me" " All of it its not even half whats wrong" " nothing nothing it just hurts a little bit" it could be true her stomach was getting bigger " Ok you could stop it now mmmh mmh mmh really I mean it its hurting meeee Lloyd aah really aaah aaah aaaah" she then pulled her self so his dick could come out Lloyd then pulled away and let rest of his cum to her pussy and tits. When they stopped and looked at her pussy they saw how it shooted his cum out like Lloyd shot from his dick and because of Nyas juices it was also a bit liquid. it was proofed then there was a limit of how much can he cum in her " Are you ok Nya" " Yeah yeah I am it just went over a beak little bit oooh that was awesome" Lloyd responded to this " Really almost hurting you with my huge green powered up cum" Nya sat on her knees and butt " Well yeah I mean think how cool it is watch my bed my body its filled with cum."

It was true it really was amazing sex best ones they ever had so far they could even do it at there secret beach oh that would have been crazy with Lloyd shooting his hot cum everywhere it would have been interesting to see after taking some air they went under the shower to wash them selves while helping to wash each other bodies Nya maybe had an idea why he glowed.

" Hey I think I know why do you glow a bit while cumming" " Really and what is it" she then explained " Well we both I mean you and me we share the age right" " Yeah we do we are both 17 years old" " Yeah exactly" Lloyd asked with a confusing sound then " What does the age have anything to do with it" " Look we both have just entered into our late teen ages even if we are the yungest of the group" Lloyd answered " Yeah we are late teenagers there age is from 17 to 19" " Yeas so it could be that something in you just unlocked because of it."

It did make sense what older they get more wiser and founding new parts of there powers can be discovered for Nya and Kai it was a fusion dragon Chole a super hands after coming human again. " Makes most sense to me but I still wonder why did your eyes and pussy glowed?" " I dont know could be any girl who you fuck and cum in them" Loyd only hmm-ed for this " Are you seriously thinking of doing that?" " What noo dont be such a drama queen yeas we may never find out is it only with you or any girl I fuck heh fucking other girl really who would I fuck beside you that chanceling girl Akita" " You mean that teen girl from the Never-realm who kissed you" " Really theres hundreds of teen girls around Ninjago from age 13 to 17 and you only thought of her" " Yeah so what shes bit like you a warrior."

Lloyd then but his hands in fist " You did liked fighting girls" " Oh you bet I do thats one of many reasons why I love do fuck you" Nya only smirked and turned the shower off they then removed bed sheet and while starting to get clothed Lloyd asked " Do you feel somehow different past few months?" " What do you mean" " Well we are now late teenagers right I mean think how far we have come." It was true every word what he said " Yeah think how much we have done we have had sex when we were well acording to the law just kids but lets be honest at the age of 16 that free things thing will happen with any kid" Lloyd said after putting his shirt on " Yeah we are perfect example for this we were 16 when we falled in love " after leaving from her room they headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked it when you are wondering about ninjas age then thats all canon yes there ages are not said anywhere but I toke information from ninjago wiki and our real world and but them together thats the quote from ninjago wiki and the link to it wiki/Nya**

Like the majority of her fellow ninja, Nya is in her late teens. She is two years younger than her brother, Kai. However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages, as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show.

**_What follows are merely _possible_ estimations using creator statements on the matter of the Ninjas' possible ages. Officially however, they are simply considered teenagers, their specific ages beyond that are not canonically set in stone or defined._**

_**Potential Estimations:**_ During the events of the pilot and Season 1, she was at least 13 or 14 years of age. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, she is most likely around 17.

**And the rest of the teen ages are corect as well here are the ages of the different teens that I found from the net **

Pre-teens are **10 to 12 years of age. **They're over 10 years old, but they haven't entered the age where numbers have the 'teen' in them.

Early teens are **13 to 14 years of age. **In common terms, they're past Elementary school (Grade 7–8), and now they're in the age where numbers have 'teen' in them.

Mid-teens are **15 to 16 years of age.** They're in Grade 9–10, and they're considered more grown up and mature than Early teens, some considering them their seniors.

Late teens are **17 to 19 years of age. **They're in Grade 11–12, or even out of school by their late 10s. They've unlocked certain privileges, being past the age of alcohol restriction or in most countries, age of consent by age **18.**

**So I belive everyone is satisfied now oh god how love to say that Word anyway hopefully you liked it and give some positive reviews about it as**

**well to my ohter stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok the last chapter of the story I might continue but unlikely I am familiar with the new season of Ninjago but I have no idea how big is the time line between the season 11 and season 12 so thats one of the reasons Im actually trying to make fourth chapter for star wars story so hopefully the one who is giving these interesting reviews will give some ideas how to continue on there as well any way hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

Month had passed after learning that Lloyd can use his powers to cum more it was at first very hurting for Nya but when more time had passed she started to accept the huge load cum that was shot into her womb off course yeas she did saw how it affected her stomach a day after there sex she looked like all most pregnant girl but it was only matter of time before it disappeared.

Because of the long peace Lloyd and Nya went to there secret beach to have love and let Lloyd to pee his cum into her womb when they arrived with Lloyds vehicle they quickly toke there clothes off to be naked Lloyd was rock hard and Nya wet " Lets fuck hard" " Yeah" they started to kiss and touch each other Lloyd put his head between her legs and started to suck her pussy it was so tasty and wet.

After 5 minutes of sucking he lay down and Nya climbed on top of his huge dick when it entered in her she had nothing to say just loud moans of pleasure his cocks head was all ready getting inside her womb in the past he at the beginning stopped pushing directly into her womb all the time he stopped at her upper cervix (the lower part of female womb) and later when he was about to cum with her he pushed into her womb. But because of the long months of sex it didnt hurt her no more that much like at the beginning now she actually begged him to push fully in her womb when he was close to cum" Im cumming Nya" " Turn me around on my belly" he did as asked and soon he slammed onto her uterus (womb in Latin) after 6 minutes of slamming into her pussy his eyes started to glow like hers and he cummed in her his hot cum filled her womb with half minute.

After his cum was shoot in her pussy he lay down next to her " wow aah that is just so amazing feeling" " Yeah wow" " What" he watched her when she sat on her knees it was something new her tit nipples were now glowing as well " wow babe thats something new" she nodded then the green glow faded away " Aaah now my tits as well" " Lets be honest Nya it was only a matter of time before all of your sex organs will start to glow" she agreed " Come lets get into the water" " ok but wait let me have a drink" " Ok I wait you there then" she nodded and toke the bottle what contained her pussy juice they had lots of those bottles filled with her tasty pussy juice some of them were mixed with Lloyds cum as well after a few sips she then joined with him in the water.

It was still like they remembered the first time warm water with small waves they swam and dived under the water it lasted only a minute but he saw her in the most beautiful way he could ever imagine her full body under water was gorgeous her legs spread her bit hairy pussy seen and her black hair floating around her head the light from the sun shined on her slim body her tits were bit floating as well.

Nya had the same look on Lloyd as well like her his legs were spread and his still erect 16 cm long member was in her sight his slim beautiful body and floating blonde hair because Nya couldnt hold breath so long as Lloyd she started to swim to the surface nut Lloyd grabbed her and kissed her lips transporting oxygen to her she kissed back and but her beautiful slim feet around him.

While kissing he but his hands around her and swam to the surface of the water they then stopped kissing and swam close to the shore where Lloyd pushed his dick fully in Nya screamed at first but these were screams of pleasure " OOOHH yeah mmmh my pussy" she was breathing heavily they continued like this for next 13 minutes until Nya was squirting a little bit on his dick. " OOOOH OOOOH LLLLLOYD MMMH IT HURTS MY PUSSY AAAAAAH DONT STOP" " MMMMH NYA AAAH IM CUMMING" " CUM IN ME CUM IN ME AAAAAAAAH" and he did cummed inside her he pushed his dick deep in her womb there eyes and genitals were glowing like all ways and so did her tit nipples.

After cumming inside her she toke some very deep breaths Lloyd toke his dick out from her and they walked to the beach she drew her down on the warm sand and let the cooling winds to calm her body down Lloyd went to his vehicle to get them something to drink even if only drink they had was few bottles of her pussy juice. When Lloyd sat next to her " That was awesome" Nya answered " Yeah it was look my belly Im pregnant from your huge cum load" " Yeah but you do have to agree that it is very cool that I can pee cum" she nodded and toke another sip " How long do you think can we be here before another mission." he thinked and said " I dont know what does it matter any way there is no way that we are going to some kind of a new adventure remembered how it ended last time" he was not wrong because of there quest to find something interesting they needed to go another realm it wasnt a bad idea to stay here for few more days or weeks only for one reason to fuck and have love.

" Hey Nya I have something for you" he came closer " What" he came a top of her and then went between her legs and pushed his tongue in " Aaaaah yeah now that is some good rest mode pleasure" he continued and pushed his tongue in her and then licked around her pussy and her skin around it as well but it was off course not that easy to lick her skin around her pussy it was still covered with sea water. After pulling his tongue over her pussy few times " Lets go and wash ourselfes up" she agreed and they left under the waterfall when they started to wash off Lloyds cum he came behind her and started to touch her tits she moaned it was so good after a few minutes of touching her smooth skin big tits water ninja then turned around and kissed his lips green ninja returned the kisses on her sweet soft lips.

After 5 minutes of kissing Lloyd got on his knees until the neck and a head was out from the water he then but Nya behind the water fall her back against the cliff and pushed his tongue in her pussy again she moaned and touched her tits his tongue is just soo good from all the times he has eat her this is probably the best times ever he knew well how to use his tongue he licked the skin around her pussy and then used his fingers to open it while opened he pushed his tongue in. After a 10 minutes of eating her Nya was ready to cum on his face and into his mouth it was well know by Lloyd when she is ready to cum she all ways starts to breath heavily and her pussy juices starts to flow from her womb only a little bit of more teasing and she came.

But something went different this time she was masturbated by Lloyd and it had weird effect on her when he masturbated and cummed he had that green flame effect on his dick and eyes and Nya shared the glowing effect while having sex with him but now at that very moment when she cummed to green ninjas face her eyes were glowing green as well as her pussy and tit nipples " Wow how to you do that I thought only I can do that because Im the green ninja but you wow that really is something."

after cumming to his face green glow faded she toke some breath and calmed down from an crazy orgasm Lloyd standed up and asked " How is it Nya" " Im fine really just bit curious thats all" Lloyd nodded and they went back to the beach and sat down Nya said then" So I can have that green flame showing thing while orgasming as well then" " It seems so it could be all that cum I shot in you pussy and throat and saliva you all ways swallowed but still mostly my cum maybe" she replied " Not impossible remembered how green glow came at first only you had it not me and you have been there every time you and I have masturbated" Lloyd had an idea then the one Nya give him when they first discovered the glowing " Masturbate again."

" What" he then explained " Same what you told me masturbate again by your own ways and lets see then is the green glow effect only when something from me is inside you or is it really true and our bodies are telling us that we are starting to bee very close or something like that" she agreed and started to masturbate oh that was so hot to see her fingering her self Lloyd could not just sit there and watch and lied next to water ninja and started to masturbate his own still hard green powered up dick as well.

10 minutes had passed and they were both getting to the peak of there masturbation it toke only a few more seconds until Nya finally cummed and like Lloyd had thought she did shared his green ability her eyes, tits and pussy were glowing green and she then cummed a lot of her white juice on that quick moment Lloyd cummed as well he had normal glowing like all ways eyes and dick and peed his huge cum load on her stomach and some even went over it to the sand.

when there juices and sperm loads had been shot and the green glowing faded Lloyd as being tired fell next to her " Now that was aaah" she came and lay her head on his chest while her black hair at almost at his face " Stupendous" Lloyd only laughed at this " Yeah yeah it was actually hot sex with you and amazing masturbation as well" she only nodded and while watching the sunset and the small waves crashing on the shores they knew that they will take two weeks free to stay here.

" We should so stay here for two weeks at least and fuck each ohter brains out what to you say Lloyd" he replied " Not bad idea I like it" Nya give him a kiss and said " I love you Loyd" " I love you to Nya"

* * *

**And thats it the end of the story line I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last ones and dont forget to read my ohter stories as well and give ****them some reviews as well anyway thank you for reading.**


End file.
